


Together Forever

by AnneCumberbatch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Cuddling, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Kissing, M/M, johnlock anniversary, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneCumberbatch/pseuds/AnneCumberbatch
Summary: A 221b ficlet poem written for the 29 January 2010 anniversary of John meeting Sherlock for the first time - to celebrate their love.Happy 11th Anniversary!
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 26
Collections: Johnlock Anniversary - January 29th





	Together Forever

A gentle breath

A sleepy sigh

Quiet and soft

With glowing warmth by

The afternoon light

Shining softly on

Deep blue eyes

And soft grey blond

“I love you”, a murmur

A breath and a kiss

“I love you forever”

For time is but swift

And the men lying there

In the folds of the bed

Know the truth of how

Time takes its moments from them

From the lost touch of hands

To lost dreams of brushed lips

The moments they once shared

To lost memories clipped

Away without even knowing

What it was they had had

They had lived without each other

And that absence cladded

Them both in the knowledge that

Having the other in their life

Was more necessary than air,

Worth even giving up a wife

And in the aftermath of the wars

They had both found themselves amidst

In the crumpled ruins of their lives,

They had turned to each other and kissed.

Now, deep dark rumbles

From a pale broad chest

Dark curls swishing

In a nuzzle to rest

Against the heartbeat

Of the greatest love

A heart has ever held

A heart has ever won

Hands intertwine

And pull each other near

In a gesture of love

And solidity. It’s clear

These two souls

Despite adversity

Together forever

Were destined to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Questions and comments are always welcome.


End file.
